1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem is sometimes faced by persons wishing to climb upwardly projecting members, such as tree trunks, or telegraph poles, or power poles for example. Often the nature of the ground at the foot of such upwardly projecting members is unsuitable for supporting conventional types of ladders. Furthermore, even if the ground should be sufficiently level and firm to support the ladder, the top end of the ladder which is rested against the upwardly projecting member may not always be securely positioned. The top of the ladder can be secured but this necessitates a person having to climb the ladder in the first place. It was with such problems in mind that the present invention was devised.